


Dean's Not So Secret Journal

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being adorable, Castiel Finds Out, Dean Being Dean, Dean Being an Idiot, Gen, I dunno first fic posted here so umm, M/M, Making Out, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Finds Out, but not first person dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret, and Sam finds out, but won't talk unless Dean does. Destiel oneshot, fluffy, some swearing and mentions of sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Not So Secret Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the summary. Short and sweet fluff set in season 9, Castiel is human living in the bunker and Dean has no idea what 'privacy settings' means. Also if the formatting is shit it's because it's my first time posting here, so sorry.

The first time, Sam was looking for porn (not that he would admit it). As he clicked to type in the file name, a bunch of suggestions came up.  
  
 _Fucking Microsoft guessing what I want._  
 _Wait._  
 _The fuck is ‘I like anal’?_  
  
“Uhhh….Dean?”  
Dean walked in, towelling his hair dry.  
“What is it, Sammy?”  
“What’s this?” Dean took a look, and Sam could’ve sworn he turned pale and a look of pure fear crossed his face before he answered with, “Your weird porn fetish? I don’t know? Ask Cas, he uses your laptop doesn’t he?”  
“Uh yeah, I’ll ask him,” Sam turned back to his laptop, but saw Dean’s ears as he walked out.  
They were decidedly red.

……………………………………….

The second time it happened, Dean was using Sam’s laptop. As Sam walked in to the kitchen to get a cold beer from the fridge, Dean slammed the lid of the laptop down so fast the table shook. Sam looked at him strangely.  
“Please tell me you aren’t watching porn in the kitchen”  
“What? No! I’m talking to Charlie!”  
“….okaaay….” Sam walked out to go back to the library, but he peeked back in from behind where Dean was sitting. As he watched, Dean opened up the laptop, and resumed what it was he had been doing before.

_Oh my god. I knew it._

……………………………………….

The third time, Sam couldn’t contain his curiosity. He clicked on the document, reminding himself to teach Dean about how to have hidden files before _someone_  besides Sam saw. As the page loaded, Sam stared.  
There, under the banner proclaiming ‘I like anal’, was at least 20 pictures of Castiel and Dean. Not doing anything, just random snaps of them on hunts, hanging out, stuff Sam had taken when they were taking a break from research or hunting. Beneath all these photos was a paragraph.

_**Jesus fucking Christ, I don’t even…whatever.** _  
_**So this is gonna be my journal thing, and whenever I feel the urge, I’m gonna steal Sam’s laptop, open this piece of crap, and talk about my feelings. Or whatever.** _  
_**I’m kinda sick of this bullshit now. Stupid friggin’ angels. I can’t believe it.** _  
  
_**Can’t believe I’m in love with Cas.** _  
_**There, I said it, happy?** _  
_**I’m talking to myself with a fuckin laptop. Christ.** _  
_**Yeah, I’m in love with the dude. And now he’s human. And all I wanna do is ride him like a pony. Or something. Fuck, I’m so gone.** _  
_**I just wanna know what the hell goes through his head. Does he think about me the same way? Does he have any fucking idea what it does to me when he looks at me with those damn eyes?** _  
_**One day I might show him this. When I say ‘one day’, I mean ‘never’. Because he’s never gonna feel the same.** _  
  
_**Why is my life so fucked up.** _

Sam stared at the screen. Aside from the mentally scarring images, it was actually pretty depressing. He heard footsteps, and quickly shut the document and opened up Google just as Dean walked in.  
“Dude, it’s like 2am. Go to bed.”  
Sam sighed, and went to bed, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen with the lights from the fridge to keep him company.

……………………………………….

The fourth and final time it happened, Sam wasn’t even involved. He made to walk into the kitchen, and stopped short at the sight that confronted him.  
Castiel was sitting on the kitchen table, arms and legs wound tightly around the older Winchester, who was kissing him as if his life depended on it. Castiel’s fingers were wound into Dean’s hair as he kissed him back, and Dean held Castiel gently but firmly, like a treasured possession he would never let go of. Sam’s laptop lay open next to the two men.  
Sam smiled, and walked back to his bedroom. The sandwich could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Please?


End file.
